Dumbledore's discoveries
by Clara 1996
Summary: Albus Dumbledore makes quite a lot of discoveries- set in OotP
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office (like he had been for the past two hours). He was in deep thought about his childhood. Days when he and Aberforth would run through the forest, not caring about anything but each other. That had been before Aberforth had gone to Hogwarts. Before his father had gone to Azkaban. If he had known what would come for him as an adult... He shuddered. Albus looked at his muggle clock (something Arabella Figg had sent him for his birthday). He had enchanted it so that it would work at Hogwarts and not default. He then heard a tapping on his window. He turned to see a dark owl with a note attached to its leg. He got up and opened his window, letting the owl fly into his office.

"Hello, Neptune. What are you doing here, eh?" He asked the owl, knowing that he would not get a reply (if he did he was in for a shock!) He opened the letter that Neptune was carrying, it was quite short but very serious,

_Albus, _

_You need to come to the Auror Office, we have found something out about Lily and James Potter,_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

Albus burnt the letter, went inside the fireplace in his office and flooed to the Ministry of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying, I don't own Harry Potter (I can only wish I do)**

**Chapter two!**

Albus arrived at the Ministry at precisely 12PM. He was wondering what the Aurors could possibly have discovered about two people. Two deceased people.

As he got into the lift, he realised that the Auror office had moved since the last time he had been there. Luckily, just before the doors closed, Alastor Moody walked in. His eye was scanning Dumbledore and finally, he relaxed (as well as Mad-Eye could relax).

'So, you got called here as well did you, Albus?' Mad-Eye asked. He sounded pretty annoyed about being called to the Ministry when he was supposed to be enjoying his retirement.

'If only the new idiots could sort things out for themselves, I would not have to keep coming in and sorting out their messes!' Albus smiled. Just like Mad-Eye to have a go at anyone who made a mistake.

After what felt like a lifetime, the doors to the Auror Office opened where Tonks was waiting there, hopefully for them.

'Alright, love?' Mad-Eye asked. She was the only person Mad-Eye seemed to have warmed to, others could try (and would fail). For once, however, Tonks was serious.

'I'm not completely fine, Mad-Eye. You and Albus won't be fine when I show you this.'

Wondering what was going on, Albus and Mad-Eye followed Tonks down the corridor and into the Office of Kingsley Shaklebolt.

That was what stunned the professor the most.

There sat Lily and James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**Chapter three!**_

'_James and Lily Potter. And where did you learn about them being alive?'_ Mad-Eye asked. He sounded reluctant to believe all of this.

'At four in the morning, the Aurors noticed some strange magical interference, this was in Godric's Hollow. Tonks went to see what was going on, then sent me a patronus telling me to get there as soon as I could.' Mad-Eye and Albus shared a glance. Even though they wanted this to be true, how could two people just reawaken after being dead for fourteen years?

'Why don't we talk to Tonks about this?' Mad-Eye suggested; Tonks had left the room with James and Lily (At the request of Albus).

'Sounds like a good enough option, Kingsley, was anyone with Tonks when she went on this, discovery?'

'No, Albus. I suggested coming with her but she said that she would be fine on her own. She said it's not the first time we've had a false alarm.' Albus nodded, Mad-Eye, however, was practically fuming.

'I taught that girl!' He exclaimed, 'I said that she should NEVER go anywhere by herself, even if its just a tip off. When I get my hands on her…'

'Anyway,' Kingsley said, interrupting Mad-Eye's plan to kill Tonks, 'I'll take you to the place we take these people. It's not far.' Kingsley led them down a dark corridor and stopped just outside a door. From inside they could hear part of a conversation.

'So, how long have you and Remus been going out for?' James' voice asked

'Excuse me?' Mad-Eye said, entering the room, with Albus and Kingsley in close pursuit. Tonks blushed slightly, Albus guessed she was covering most of the blushing with her metamorphmagus talents.

'Now then, Nymphadora, outside. Now!' Mad-Eye was completely boiling at this point and Tonks, for once, just followed his instructions without back talk.

'Good luck!' Kingsley whispered as she walked past.

Mad-Eye closed the door after them, leaving just Albus, Kingsley, Lily and James.

'So,' Kingsley said, trying to cover the argument they could hear outside , 'Should we call Sirius or Remus?'


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter **

'It's just through here.' Albus said, directing James and Lily through the streets of London. Finally, they turned the corner and entered the street which would lead them to Grimmauld Place.

'So, Sirius ended up here, did he?' James asked. He was annoyed that his friend had ended up back in the place that he hated.

'Yes, for unfortunate reasons that Sirius will have to tell you. I am afraid I am not the best person to explain all this. You may say differently, but just trust me, and your friends.'

'Tried trusting our friends, didn't really work out.' James informed the Headmaster. Albus sighed, they could trust Sirius. He opened the door of the secretly hidden house and shut it a little to loudly. The curtains of Wallburga Black opened and she started to screech.

'MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS. ENTERING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!' Sirius' voice was suddenly heard over the screams.

'Nymphadora Tonks, I am going to kill you. Your colleagues would have a genuine reason for me to go to Azkaban. Just shut the darn curtains!' Albus smirked, Lily and James looked worried, what had happened to Sirius while they had been dead?

'Do you wish for me to pass those thoughts on to your dear cousin, Sirius? She's not here for once.' Sirius came running out of the kitchen, and ran up the stairs to make his Mother quiet. Once he came back down the stairs, muttering apologies, he beckoned to the Headmaster to come into the Kitchen, having not yet noticed the presence of Lily and James.

'Right, I would offer you a drink, but all there I've got is Firewiskey. Hardly appropriate! So I'll make sure that by the next meeting, there will be…' He trailed off having just noticed Lily and James.

'What are they doing here?' Sirius asked. As Dumbledore explained what had happened, Sirius was shaking his head, most likely in disbelief.

'Now, if I am correct, Harry will be staying with Molly and Arthur for Christmas, I am sure we can find a way of him spending a few days here, though. We shall see. Now, I need to return to Hogwarts, and Sirius, you need to explain all the other things to your friends.' Sirius nodded.

'Oh, and one final question, how long have Remus and Nymphadora been seeing each other?' Sirius gapped at the Professor like a fish.

'Ah, I take you did not realise. So sorry, well, good evening.' With that, the Headmaster walked out of Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter**

As he strolled down the pathway, away from Grimmauld Place, someone called his name. He turned to see Kingsley walking towards him.

'Ah, Kingsley! Is everything alright?'

'No, Albus. What do we say at the Auror Office, now? I mean, it was put on the file for the Minister to see and when he sees it with no proof, Tonks is going to get in trouble.' Albus smiled.

'Ah, Kingsley, it is nice that you show concern for that girl, if she gets in a sticky situation, I will help her. Now, we look a little, what's the word? Out of Place stood here, I suggest you go back inside, or go home. Good Bye!' With that Albus turned on the spot and apparated to Hogsmede.

'Albus, thought you had forgotten me, Albus.' Aberforth said as his brother walked in.

'It is hard to forget you, Aberforth. You do live very near me, and I see you at least three times a week.'

'Exactly. It's Friday. I haven't seen you since Sunday. What's been going on, huh?' Albus was now torn, should he tell Aberforth everything, or wait until he was certain this was true?

'Well, all I can say is that I've been having trouble with some former students.' That would have to do for now, Albus said to himself, his older brother had some doubts though.

'Now, Albus. You need to leave all of this. Your going to end up getting killed by some, former student.' Albus smiled.

'Maybe, when that day comes, I will make sure that all of my plans are going into action.'


End file.
